peterpanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tootles (2003)
Tootles appears in almost all Peter Pan related material. He is described as the most humble of the Lost Boys because of his terrible luck with adventures: as soon as Tootles goes away to complete a chore or some such, bloody battles and thrilling adventures take place. Because of this, he has become accepting of his lot in life, and he is much sweeter for it. He is the one who shoots Wendy Darling with a bow and arrow after Tinker Bell tells them Wendy is a bird, and convinces them that killing her would bring great favor with Peter, so when the mistake is discovered, he tells Peter to kill him. However, since Wendy survives, Tootles is spared. Though he is clumsy and silly, Tootles is the first to defend Wendy when she wants to return to London. When Peter takes possession of "The Jolly Roger", Captain Hook's pirate ship, Tootles takes Smee's place as boatswain. At the end of the novel, he returns to London with Wendy and the other lost boys and eventually grows up to become a judge. In "Peter Pan in Scarlet", he turns into a girl because he only has daughters to borrow clothes from, and spends most of the book playing princess and dreaming about marrying Peter Pan. His character is largely minimized in the animated Disney version, as he has no lines of dialogue; he wears a skunk suit in this film. However, in this version, he is often shown to have an occasional moment of brilliance; thus, making him the smartest of the Lost Boys. In the 1991 film Hook Arthur Malet plays an elderly version of him. In this he's depicted a seemingly senile old man living with Wendy. At first he is shown to be looking for "his marbles". A grown up Peter, asks Wendy why he hasn't been put in a home. It's later revealed in the film that he is indeed a former Lost Boy, who did indeed lose his physically owned marbles, only prior to leaving Neverland. He was apparently close freinds with Thudbud. Tootles is also Wendy's "first orphan". When Peter's children, Jack and Maggie, are abducted by Capatain Hook, like Wendy he seems to actually remember that Peter Banning was once Peter Pan. When Tink comes for Peter and sees her leaving with him in a Parachute, Toodles happily affirms the sight of Peter returning to Neverland. After Peter returns to London having rescued his kids, he's overjoyed by having his marbles returned to him. As a tearful reunion takes place, he also reveals that there's pixie dust left over in his marble pouch, and ravely flies off to Neverland prior to the credits. In Peter Pan and the Pirates, Tootles (voiced by Chris M. Allport) wears a panda hat and his left eye is black to complement this. Since he is presumably the same age and size as Michael, he acts as a brother to him. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Tootles (Character)